Who's your daddy?
by Hopelesslylostinyou
Summary: basically its five years after the flock split into two separate flocks Iggy and Gazzy come back to Max but Fang doesnt and he has a suprise waitin for him... Max is a mommy. :O
1. Anticipation

~8:00pm Martinez residence December 24th 2005~

"Max? Any sign of him…?" Angel asked as she put some dishes on the kitchen table.

"Sigh, no Angel I cant see him." I say trying to sound that it doesn't bother me like I always do.

It's been Five years since Fang had come home. Didn't h e know how much we missed him…how much I miss him…?

"I'm sure he knows Max." Angel responds using her mind reading powers.

I turn and put my back up against the sink.

"You know Angel I really wish you would stop doing that, hey where's Bella?"

"I'm right here mommy!" My sweet baby Bella says jumping into the kitchen and hugging my legs.

"Hi sweetie." I say stroking her dark black locks that she inherited from her father. "Want up?"

"Yes please!" Bella says raising her arms so I can lift her onto my hip.

I lean down and pick her up and kiss her nose while placing her on my hip. Bella yawns.

"Uh, oh someone's getting sleepy, hey Angel can you put Bella to sleep while I finish up the dishes?" I ask kissing Bella's forehead.

"Sure Max, give her here." Angel says taking Bella from my hip and cooing at her.

I turn back to the sink and start on the dishes again just then there is a knock at the door…


	2. Reunited and it Feels so good

I turn back to the sink and start on the dishes again just then there is a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" I think out loud as I dry my hands and walk to the back door. I move the curtain to the side and take in the figure standing there, it has long dark hair and sharp features.

I gasp and my heart starts to racing as if it were trying to jump out of my chest. I reach for the locks on the door and unlock it, take a deep breath and open the door.

"Thanks it's freezing out there." The figure says stepping inside and throwing his hair over his shoulder exposing his face.

My eyes are riveted to his face and my knees start to tremble, it's him…

He seems to feel my eyes on him and looks strait into my eyes with the blue green eyes that have haunted my dreams for five years.

"…Fang…?" I ask with wide eyes.

"…" The figure scrunches up his eyebrows and pouts his slightly chapped lips.

He nods and steps forward closing the door behind him. I regain my balance, run to him and throw my arms around his back pressing my face into his chest.

I back up and hold onto the kitchen table for balance. "…is it really you?"

"I've missed you so much Fang." I whisper into his chest.

He slowly reaches around and embraces me and kisses the top of my head. "I'm sorry Max; I'll never worry you like that again." He strokes my hair and then I snap out of his arms and look him in the eye with my hands on my hips.

"From your stance alone I can see I'm in for some real Max mom talk."

"Uh, Ya think?" I whisper yell at him so the others won't hear. "Don't you know how much we missed you? How much **I missed you,** Fang we thought you died!" I continue whisper yelling as my pent op tears start to find their way to my eyes.

I turn away from him and quickly wipe away my useless tears.

. He puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me slightly and puts a hand under my chin and lifts my face, my eyes stay focused on the kitchen floor.

"Max look at me…" Fang pleads, he caress' my cheek slowly.

A sudden surge of anger comes over me and I grab the dishtowel I used to wipe my hands and smack Fang in the head.

Fang just stares at me "…Ow? What was that for?"

Just then as If on cue Bella runs into the kitchen "MOMMY! MOMMY!"  
*******************************read and review please and see you in the next installment :P***


	3. Lips of an Angel

A sudden surge of anger comes over me and I grab the dishtowel I used to wipe my hands and smack Fang in the head.

Fang just stares at me "…Ow! What was that for?"

Just then as I f on cue Bella runs into the kitchen "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

She comes up to me and hugs my legs "up, up!"

I just stare at Fang as he stares wide eyed at Bella, then his eyes scan my face searching for the answers to the questions that were burning in his eyes.

I not for the first time ignore Fang and pick Bella up and place her on my hip while nuzzling her. "What's the matter baby can't sleep?"

"No, I can't Mommy. I'm too excited about santa" Bella says pouting and rubbing her brilliant blue eyes.

"Want Angel to tell you a story?" I ask kissing her cute little nose.

"Yes, Mommy." Bella says drifting back to sleep on my side.

"…Fang I'll be right back I just have to put my little Bella back to bed." I say leaving the kitchen and starting my way to Angel's room.

On my way there Angel pops into the hallway with her arms cradled "Give her to me; you have a very confused person waiting for you in the kitchen."

"…Ok Angel thank you, and please try to keep your mind out of mine while I'm talking to the confused person."

"Of course Max…and good luck." Angel says as I walk back towards the kitchen…  
The usual thirty second walk felt like an eternity as I slowly maded my way towards the questions i didnt know how to answer...

finally i got to the kitchen and Fang was in the same place as if frozen but his expression needed only to be looked at to know that he was figuring things out.

"Listen Fang..theres something i have I have to tell you..."

"Max..." Fang started "Did you...um when I was away did you..." He gulped and a slight blush ran across his face.

I merely shook my head and sat dowon at the kitchen table. "Fang five years ago something happened that i wouldnt change for the world...I got my Bella, but...i lost my best friend and right hand man...Do you remember what happened betwen us?"

Fang slowly sat across from me with his beautiful eyes boring into my soul. Oh yeah i totally love him.

i start to re-tell the tale of the night my beautiful baby Bella was concieved.

Flashback

June 22nd 2000 ~Max's bedroom~

everyone member of the flock say for Max and Fang were out at the beach, they were alone to plan thier next attack on ITEX or so Fang told them but he had other plans in mind. mind you it was 98degrees...in Arizona so Max doned a pair of short shorts and a tight fitting tank and all Fang had on was a very ill fitting pair of swim trunks that were of course black.

Max was sitting at her desk her unruly curls up in a hap hazard bun on top uf her head and it barely contained the frizzy mess, she was hunched over the blueprints of the ITEX building for the hundreth time.

"UHG!" max yelled throwing the blue prints across the room and inadvertenly hit Fang in the head.

Fang looked at Max like Wtf and crossed the room to lean against the table that Max was hunched over, he puts his hand on her shouler...  
"Hey Max...?" Fang asks hesitantly  
"Yeah?" Max turns her head to face Fang and thier faces are an inch apart.  
Max's breath catches as her normally rapid heartbeat doubles its rate. "...Fang?" Max whisper looking at his lips as they inch closer to Max's. She closed her eyes and leaned up to close the distance between them..

At first it was sweet little kisses, but the passion grew and grew like a wild fire. Max threw her arms around Fangs neck as he snaked his arms around the small of her back holding her as close to him as possible.  
"Mmmax I love you." Fang said inbetween ferverent kisses that left a trail of fire in thier wake as he kissed down ther neck.

Max tilted her head to give him more room while she wound his hair around her agile fingers. "Dont stooop Fang." She moaned out as Fang ran his hands over her rounded hips and lifted her off the ground. Max wrapped her legs around Fangs waist and ran her hands over the smooth panes of his chest.

"I want you Max." he whispered in her ear, his blue green eyes showed that he was stating the obvious.

"Then take me Fang, I'm yours." Max said with her brown eyes locked with Fangs as he laid her back on the bed.

Fang slowly kissed his way from her lips down her jaw line and her neck until he reched the neckline of the tanktop Max was wearing. Fangs eyes locked with Max's with a burning question he dared not speak, but Max knew the question and nodded in responce as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She silently thanked Nudge for taking her bra shhopping at victoria secret as Fangs gaze drifted over her lace clad breasts.


End file.
